Adam's Help to Redemption
by JaiAlaiJedi
Summary: Have you ever seen a character or a person and wondered if they needed their own Jiminy Cricket? Who's to say whether they even deserve a voice that helps guide others to a less destructive path? Well, it could be argued that Adam Taurus didn't deserve one, and he'd be the first say he didn't want one. Too bad he's stuck with a human only he can see as his own personal "Cricket".


Remnant. A planet that is full of wonder and life as much as it it full of suffering and death. Beings seemingly ripped out of a monstrous fairy tail stalk the land; hellbent on killing anything that passes off the sentience of 'Humanity' and its creations. A world full of magical properties, though many don't believe in the force known as magic despite wielding crystal focus's of nature. Truly, it is a diverse world with various ecosystems and societies. Societies and cultures that should be cherished in the face of the unyielding darkness hellbent on their destruction. Something to unite for, to fight for its preservation through the sands of time.

However, despite how bright 'Humanity' can be, it has its fair share of darkness as well. It can be said that Humanity is able to use it's darkness and light as a combined weapon (metaphorically speaking) against the foreign darkness that is trying to destroy them. However, too much fighting can cause Darkness to grow within humanity, and so infighting takes place during times of relative peace against the monsters known as Grimm in their planet. That peace being that settlements or large groups manage to drive back Grimm attacks from walls or barricades with hardly any losses from the defenders or that there haven't been as frequent attacks from the Grimm as their used to be. These periods pulls the attention to humanity's darkness inwards; as greed, jealousy, and anger fuels the desires for power, dominance, and control.

So a select few of Humanity look at the differences amongst itself and picks and chooses what is greater or inferior. Lines become drawn in the ranks of Humanity until it becomes separated by 'races' due to physical characteristics; and so the titles of 'Human' and 'Faunus' are formed. The latter used as a way to demean a group of people; as being less than perfect; as less than human. Physical traits that are shared by beings of this planet that has not acquired sentience or independent thought. Other creatures that belong to the animal kingdom that have not evolved as much as humans. These Humans point out these differences and raise fear and anger amongst its ranks against the Faunus to establish itself as the greater of the two beings. And because they are greater, it is their given right to rule over these Faunus as masters of the world of Remnant.

Naturally, the Faunus would not take take this lying down and would insist on the fact they had as much rights as Humans do with diplomatic and violent methods if necessary. However, having attained as much Humanity as Humans have, Faunus have their own dark tendencies as well. Having similar instincts and behaviors of animals themselves will cause them to lash out against Humans by something as small as growling at them or lashing out into a brawl if pushed too far. The gap grows between the two groups, with one having more control over the other or pushed into a stalemate depending on the continent in the world of Remnant.

Progress, however slow it may be at times, does happen through the course of time. History shows that society and technology evolves past what was valued prior than what it was before. Kingdoms rise where Humans and Faunus coexist in order to survive against the Grimm. But the issue of equality is not forgotten, and so those who feel oppressed by the laws of Man revolt in the name of freedom and equality that led to a Great War. A war that was devastating for everyone; a war where the death toll was high, and one where Humanity was almost consumed by its own darkness within itself. However, as Humanity's Darkness grew with the infighting, so too did the Grimm's hunger to finish off Humanity. With the increase of Grimm activity, especially with horde's charging into many battalions and garrisons, Human's and Faunus quickly negotiate peace to end the war. With hate still in the hearts between the two species, they managed to strike a bargain where the Faunus was given its own continent. Unknown to them, however, was that two thirds of said continent was covered in desert with the most savage species of Grimm known on Remnant.

So, following the Great War, many like minded Faunus tried to form the peaceful group known as the White Fang. A group dedicated for the equal rights and freedom's as Humans. And for a time, this was a group that was good. However, many had thought that progress was too slow, that they should gain the respect they wanted at this point after having fought for so long with little success. And so the leader of the White Fang stepped down, and another one took his place with the message that Faunus should defend itself if Humans gang up and oppress one of their own. To fight fire with fire in order to gain the equality they deserved. And for a while it has worked. But not out of the Human's respect for the Faunus, but of Fear.

Driven by these successes, some Faunus within the White Fang faction went to the extremes beyond the call of duty of their leader. A fragment in Vale is slowly pushing for more acts of terror, extremists that no longer wish to gain an equal footing with Humans….but to put the Humans under their heal and serve the more evolved species of the world. These dark whispers have yet to take root in these radical minds, but the seeds of Darkness are planted deep within these minds. One individual was seen as the leader of this eventual regime, one Faunus that had the horns of a bull. His name was Adam Taurus.

And he woke up one day with a splitting headache as something slipped in a tear in the cosmos.


End file.
